


The Starting Of A Family

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Daredevil (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has good news for the vigilante</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starting Of A Family

Natasha burst into Matt’s law office, not caring that his secretary was attempting to stop her. “Mattie! I have the best news!”

She grinned, as she turned to shut and lock the door in the secretary’s face. She wasn’t surprised in the least when Matt simply laughed at her actions.

“What’s going on, Red?” he asked, as he continued to laugh at her antics. She grinned once more, before answering his question. “You’re not going to believe this, but Mattie, I’m pregnant!”

Natasha giggled, actually giggled like a school girl, as she ran into Matt’s arms. She jumped into his lap, (as he was still seated), and kissed him soundly. This was the happiest that she had been since the day he asked her to marry him.


End file.
